blazingfandomcom-20200215-history
Madison
Madison is a 14 year old girl in Nobita, Shizuka and Suneo's class at school. She first debuted in the 2015 series where she was the new kid in class, and was very shy at first. Now she is close friends with Sky Kendrick, Cassandra and Bonita, and also with Nobita and Shizuka. Madison has a massive crush on Suneo, which he and most people are quite oblivious to, with the exception of Doraemon and Aqua Whizz. Parallel to them Madison's animal counterpart, a jackal called Cherry Blossom, has a crush on Lightning Dash. Characteristics Personality Madison has a very split personality. She appears to be shy and unsure of herself at times, while around new people, while around Suneo or even just in general. However at other random times or when she is performing on stage, she can be excitable, quirky, and quite talkative. She also showed signs of a hot temper in a 2015 movie, when she shouted at Bonita for supposedly ruining their stage performance. Madison also sometimes lacks confidence and is very unsure of herself, and has to be pushed and encouraged by others, while at other times, she is too confident. A very split personality indeed. Madison is quite terrified of asking or saying anything at all to Suneo, and anything beyond a "hi" or "what's up" is pretty much unspeakable of her. Doraemon however constantly keeps trying to push the two together much to Madison's dismay, and, sometimes, Suneo's confusion at Doraemon's supposedly "weird" behavior. Skills Drumming skills Madison is very good drummer and a part of Sky Kendrick's school band. She is known to forget everything around her while she is playing and bang on the drums with unstoppable energy and passion. She describes playing in the band as "being lost in the music". This is one of the times when Madison forgets her shyness and insecurity and becomes the excitable, quirky and talkative Madison. Suneo made the mistake of entering the practice room once while they were playing, causing Madison to lose her energy and hit the wrong drum, bringing the practice to an abrupt end. Kendrick yelled at the poor kid for about five minutes for ruining the practice. Relationships Doraemon Bonita Suneo Physical appearances Madison is tall, skinny, and has long, stringy light pink hair with slight curls. Her natural hair color is apparently pink, this earned her some nicknames (sometimes not so nice) from classmates and bullies. She has deep green rather large and pretty eyes, and thin eyebrows. Her lips are thin and pink too, and her face has a pale aura, people are often known to remark that she "needs more time in the sun". Madison is usually wearing a T-shirt and crimson colored shorts, with crimson boots. Appearances and depiction Madison first debuted as a cameo in a 2015 movie, right before a song was about to play. She appeared in the background as a completely cameo character and didn't even show up for the rest of the film, but that didn't stop fans from noticing her glances and looks at Suneo throughout the song, even though you'd literally miss her tiny appearance if you blinked (typical fandom, as usual). A huge riot broke on the internet by the fandom asking and demanding explanations if the girl was to be Suneo's love interest, and some of the tweets Alex Crossman (voice of Suneo) received gave him a headache. Their curiosity was satisfied when Madison appeared as a supporting character in the sequel to the first movie as a pretty major character, and it also made the fact obvious that she liked Suneo. Madison currently makes prominent appearances in the 2015 series. Trivia *Madison is sometimes name as Maddy or Maddie in merchandising and comics. *Madison was hinted to have a younger sister in a 2015 film, when a girl resembling Madison quite a lot was seen, ironically enough, talking to Sunetsugu. It still isn't confirmed whether she is canon or just the animators messing around with the fandom to keep them on their edges. **Nevermind, she does have a little sister. *Madison has OCD (obsessive compulsive disorder), which is a relatively common anxiety disorder where people feel the need to check things repeatedly, perform certain routines repeatedly or have certain thoughts repeatedly. People are unable to control either the thoughts or the activities. Quotes Category:Characters Category:Humans